lab_rats_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanmade Characters
This page allows you to create any fake character for'' Lab Rats''. Edit 'Feel free to make up your own!' Vanessa Summers Vanessa is Chase's girlfriend. She is bionic and has very similar abilities to Chase. Instead of having Molecular- Kinesis she has the ability to read minds.She can also have a laser disk which allows her to chop anything. Offensive Bionics: Force Field Super Intelligence Laser Bow Defensive Bionics: Force Field Hidden Abilities: Laser Cutter Reading Minds She is portrayed by Ariel Winter Justin Brixie Justin is Sloane's brother. Justin is also bionic but has only 3. Chase has a wrong feeling about Justin. Chase afterwards becomes friends with him. Bionics - Psychokinesis Cloning He is portrayed by Austin North. Julie Crasser Julie stalks the Lab Rats from far behind their backs.She writes in a notebook and gives it to her boss, S-1. S-1 stopped working for Victor Krane and became Julie's boss. Julie has 3 bionics installed in her chip. She lives in the boiler room in the school. She has practice dummies of Adam, Bree and Chase and a diagram of them Bionics - Super Speed Ergokinesis Vocal Manipulation She is portrayed by Daniela Nieves Johnny Topaz Johnny is an evil mastermind that hacks into Adam's chip, turning him evil. Adam becomes Johnny's minion kills Victor Krane. This action makes Johnny the main antagonist. Johnny often will destroy anything, even if it affects him. He mostly hates Chase, because Chase is the only one who knows how to stop him. Johnny also has a Commando App, but unlike Chase, he can control it. It severely increases his strength and speed. He can explode things just by looking at them. However, since the Lab Rats are bionic, it will only stun them for 10 seconds. He also can shoot lightning from his fingers, similar to Leo in "Parallel Universe". Although he has limited bionics, he can easily copy any bionic that directly affects him. He also relies on his archery skills. His arrows are toxic, and if not cured within 24 hours, it will kill them. He can also absorb energy similar to Adam's blast wave ability. He has a Triton app within him, so he can control anything with metal inside them. He can read minds, which allows him to block the attack beforehand. He can teleport anywhere instantly, making him a very dangerous enemy. Weapons: Toxic Arrows Bionics: Lightning Fingers Commando App Sonic Waves Thinking And Destroying Blast Wave Teleporting Reading Minds He is portrayed by Rahart Adams Emily Marie Davenport Emily Marie Davenport is Donald Davenport's biological daughter. Her best friends are Jacob Martin and Kristina Baker. She is fifteen years old and the second oldest of the three. To best describe her is that she is sassy and speaks on how or what she feels. When she was two years old, Donald left her and her mother to go and help the government research a cure for a new virus. He comes back after four months and finds out she's been adopted. He's been searching for her for thirteen years. One day at the beach, he finds her, but she doesn't remember him. Finally, after a flashback though, realization hits her that her father is right in front of her. Eventually, she moves in with Donald and meets Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Tasha. Later on, she discovers that Adam, Bree, and Chase are bionic and promises not to tell anyone. She goes to Mission Creek High School with Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo. Sloane Brixie Sloane becomes Bree's best friend but Leo thinks Bree is making a mistake with her as done with Marcus. The truth about Sloane is that Donald was her biological father but Douglas took her away when she was 10 and tried to make her join his side . Nobody remembers that except for her and Douglas but he never brings her up. Sloane is also Bionic but Bree doesn't know until Sloane tells it to her. Adam and Chase fall for her when Bree introduces her to them. They do anything to get her heart when they find out their lives won't be troubled since she's also bionic . She does anything to make things easier, quicker, and correct. Sloane is very friendly. Bionics Are - Super Strength Invisibility Super Speed Teleportation Force Field Reading Minds Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Psychokinesis Flight Cloning She is portrayed by Olivia Holt Logan Krane Logan is a shy new kid at school who is the biological son of Victor Krane. Unlike his father, he is friendly and is bionic. He often disagrees with his father's plans. He will glitch very easily if he gets angry, which is very often. He is Bree's love interest, but not vice-versa. His bionics are stronger than Marcus. He helps the Lab Rats, despite his father's attempts to kill him. Victor Krane eventually does kill him. Offensive Bionics Are: Laser Bow Heat/Frost Vision Super Strength Super Speed Plasma Grenades Defensive Bionics Are: Force Field mkjh Absorbing Vaccum Hidden Abilities: Pass Through Walls Night-Vision Shrinking Growing Flight Cloning He is portrayed by Shane Harper Jacob Davenport Bionc abilities: Super Smarts, Super Speed, Heat Vision, Ergokinesis, Super Strength Danny and Breana Davenport Davenport's biological children. They are twins and Bionic as well. Both 14, Danny is the older twin, with Teleportation and Speed. Breana is his baby sister, with Super Smarts and Heat Vision. *Breana's hidden ability is Energy Manipulation or Ergokinesis, while Danny's is Electricity Manipulation or Elctrokinesis. *Their full names as Daniel Spencer Davenport and Breana Desitny Davenport. *They are the youngest in the Davenport family beside step- brother, Leo. *Would be protrayed by Spencer List and Breana Driscoll. Amy Reinhart-Davenport Amy is Davenport's sort of Ex-Wife and Danny and Breana's mom. She works somewhat with biology, and unlike Tasha, she actually likes being in the lab. Ashly Nicole Carly (No Last Name) She is one of the Bionics Subjects at Faculty XY, the Bionic Army Faculty. She doesn't have a family because she was kidnapped while young, and her parents may not even be alive anymore. Her bionics were succesful and Include: *Pyrokinesis *Super Senses, Speed and Strength (Almost Combination) *Plasma Grenades and Heat Vision. *Flight *Minor Shape Shifting because of the Experiments done on her. * Besides her mutations, she is seen as a Powerful Weapon at the Faculty, with her powers. *She also has been known to have a crush on Marcus (Circa Luminescent Timeline and select One- Shots) *Like Isis, Davenport and Amy pretty much Adopted her. *Leo pretty much thinks Marcus turned her evil. Andrew (No Last Name) He is another of Subjects at Faculty XY. It is unclear whether he was created at the Faculty or not. *Since Like Ashly he doesn't have any family, it's like he's her older brother. *He is 17. *HeWould be portrayed by Andy Biersack (Lead singer of Black Veil Brides). *He might have a crush on Marcus' sister. *His bionic aren't really specified. He doesn't know a lot of them. And one more thing, do not steal, no share alike, they are my characters. Wale Davenport Wale Davenport Is The Youngest In The Family And Works with Douglas on his own free will, only working with him to see his big brother who he hasn't seen in seven years, it is later revealed that his "big brother"is Chase Davenport and Bree and Adam are half siblings to them. Seeing Adam and Bree as his "Replacements" he lost all respect for them and Donald though it's shown his anger is towards Donald nearly killing him. In the Episode "Wale vs Spike" Wale was able to convince Chase out of his Commando App after Douglas confidently saying "There was no way he could be freed". In the same episode it was also realised Wale had hidden abilities even though he already had all of Adam, Bree and Chase's Bionics. After leaving Douglas, Wale started his own research into looking in to his mother. After finishing his research he had also found Douglas's next plan: Repairing Marcus and Sending a Radioactive signal across the world making everyone under Douglas's Control(Though Krane had taken over the plan so everybody worked for him). The location was the Eiffel Tower in Paris. Seeing Marcus in this Mission stopped Wale from fighting showing that they have met each other before. After seeing Adam, Bree and Chase brutally beaten, Wale had again unleashed his hidden ability that he still couldn't control: Energy Absorption and Repelling. After this, Marcus was destroyed for good and Douglas and Victor were still on the loose. Now that the Mission was over, Wale had officially joined the Davenport family. Mark Davenport Mark Davenport is a superhuman created by Douglas. He's not an android like Marcus. He's like Adam, Bree, and Chase. He met them when he was 12. Chase was 13 at the time, Bree was 14 at the time, and Adam was 15 at the time. He met Marcus at age 10. Marcus was 11 at the time. Full Name: Mark Lucus Davenport Age: 15 Born: 1999 He has 13 bionics. They are Super Strength, Super Speed, Super Intellegence, Water Breathing, Invisible Forcefield, Electrokinesis, Levitation, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Wall Sticking, Pyrokinesis, Molecularkinesis, and Future Seeing. He is a year younger than Chase and he now lives with the lab rats. He goes on missions with them and helps a lot. Syawla Live Syawla Live Born- April 8 1927 Created by Caleb29886 Tristan Davenport : Tristan Davenport is a Bionic Super-villain Douglas created just after he faked his death, just after Douglas had turned good, Tristan started working with Krane on his own free will. Tristan has many bionic abilitess, he has some of Krane's, Marcus's, Adam's, Bree's and Chase's. Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers, Douglas (former) Enemies : Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Douglas, Tasha, Leo, Principal Perry. Luke Davenport : Luke Davenport os a Bionic SuperHuman created by Donald after Douglas faked his death. He has all of Krane, Marcus, S-1, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo's powers. The other abilitess : Sonic Scream, Flying, Thunder Sneezing, Rain Coughing, Wall Crawling, Telepathy and Teleportation, are all hidden ablities. Luke is extremely powerful and can overwhelm anyone. Friends : Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Douglas,Tasha and Principal Perry. Enemies : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Krane's Bionic Soldiers Names of Krane's Soldiers : Wade, Caleb, James, Debbie, Kay, Raquel, Doug and Marco. James Krane : James Krane is a solidier Victor Krane created while trying to defeat the Lab Rats. He has all of Krane and S-1's powers cominedd. He seems to be infatuated with another solider of Krane's, Raquel. Such as showing off his looks to her, Krane gets mad at him for this, but they always make up. Family : Victor Krane (Daddy) S-1 (Sister) Hillary Krane (Mommy) Krane's Solidiers (Siblings) Friends : Krane, Marcus, S-1, Hillary and Krane's Solidiers. Enemies : The Davenport family, Eddy and Principal Perry. Hillary Krane (nèe Berg) Hillary Krane is Victor Krane's new wife, she is wealthy and loves everyone but the Lab Rats. She is vain, self absorbed, evil and selfish. Friends : Krane and his Soliders Enemies : Everyone but Krane and his Soldiers. Name: Natalie Davenport is a 13 year old girl who is a hidden davenport bionic. Description: she has brown hair and purple eyes. Family: Maya, Ozzie,Luke, Adam,Bree,Chase, Donald, Douglas, Leo, Tasha Friends: Lily(my own character who is Donald's lab assistant and a family friend) and Sabrina. Enemies: Victor Krane, S-1, Brenda Krane, Marcus and Stephanie Personality: Natalie is very outgoing and social. She loves to read at any time she can have free time. She also loves to play sports. She loves to sing and her fav types of music are pop,jazz, or rock. Bionics: Sonic wave, Blast Wave, Super Strength, Super speed, Super Smarts, plasma ball, plasma wave, Fireball, Fire Wave, Laser Bow, Commando App name Skylar, Pyroknesis, the ability to control ice, the ability to control water , Heat Vision, Sonic Scream,Sonic Wave, and Vocal Manipulation. She is portrayed by Rowan Blanchard. Elizabeth Davenport Portrayed By: Aubrey K. Miller Full Name: Elizabeth middle name Davenport Age: 13 Birth Date: May 19th, 2001 Resides in: Davenport Mansion Occupation: Student Description: Chocolate brown hair that goes to the upper waist; usually speaks her mind out with clothes and accessories. Personality: Very outgoing like Natalie; is tough by playing on the Mission Creek Middle School shown football team as the main quarterback. Biography: She was on the street when she was 5, and taken in by Douglas Davenport at age 6, and raised her like a true father, but didn't spend much time with her. When she was 7 1/2, she was taken away by Douglas and kidnapped. When she was there, the criminal was Krane, injecting her with bionics right before the Lab Rats got there a minute and then they got there, and witnessed the fighting of the Lab Rats. They rescued her, and found out she was bionic, and ever since lived with Donald Davenport. She also helps the Lab Rats on missions and is possibly one of the most powerful people. Family: Leo step-brother, Adam half-brother Bree half-sister Chase half-brother Donald step-father Tasha step-mom Maria mom, left her because she died when she was a year old Romances: None, probably except Chase/Adam, surprisingly. Possible Friends: Krane, Bionic Soldiers Possible Enemies: Krane, Bionic Soldiers, Sebastian Friends: Leo, Adam, Bree, Chase, Donald, Tasha, Maria, Douglas, Spin, Bob Enemies: Krane possibly, Bionic Soldiers possibly Bionics: Offensive Bionics *Mind Control: Like the Triton app, she can control up to three people under her mind. If she becomes more powerful, then she can control lots of more people. *Absolute Light: Blinds people temporarily for 30 seconds, weak to anybody but her and other power users. *Absorption: Can absorb the bionics of somebody for up to an hour, can absorb non-powerful bionics; such as super-smarts, but can't absorb super powerful bionics, such as laser eyes. Defensive Bionics *Sonic Wave: Can push people back up to about 20 feet away. *Illusions: Can make any illusions, and can affect whoever she chooses. *Threat Identification: Can identify any threat through color. Regular Bionics *Weather Manipulation: Control the weather. *Life Vision: Can see how long a person is going to live. Hidden Bionics *Cosmic Manipulation: Can call down any comet, change track, speed, size, and color. *Destiny Perception: Can see the fate of others, or consequences. *Digital Interaction: Can see the web, search the web, with just a touch of something; a mouse, or a computer, or anything else technology style. Sub-power of Technology Manipulation. -PROPERTY OF ISTARLITING- Warrior of Death BIOGRAPHY '''Warrior of Death '''was a bionic android found in a hidden warehouse. It was assumed that Victor Krane made him a long time ago, and was supposed to be used as a backup plan. His plans were sabotaged when the Lab Rats defeated him in Rise of the Secret Soldiers. This android was made for military purposes, just like how Robo Perry was. Except this android looked very intimidating and was way more larger and taller then Robo Perry was. When turned on with his bionic remote, it will destroy anything that it is programmed too. The name Warrior came from his giant sword and Death came from the attack of the sword. When this android was being tested one day, it caused the death of about 5 scientists. It was forced to stay in the warehouse ever since, because it was a threat to the world. Nothing is really known about the android, except that it stayed in the warehouse being tested all the time, to make it more powerful. This android does not need to charge like Marcus did. He was designed for pure evil, and also didn't need to charge. The android does not speak, and doesn't look like a human like Marcus does, it looks more like an evil robot. PERSONALITY Edit This android does not have much of a personality, since it never really had a life outside the warehouse. It is very aggressive and never really befriended anybody, like Spike. Category:Fanmade Pages Category:Rachel Davenport Category:Rachel is 14. She is always gentle and careful, even though she is bionic. She grew up with Marcus, but didn't really like it. She has a crush on Kai. Category:She has all of Bree's abilities. Category:She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is a little bit shy. Category:Kai Davenport Category:Kai is 16. He grew up with the Lab Rats. He has all of Adam's, Bree's, Chase's, and Leo's abilities, but stronger, like Marcus's. Category:He has brown hair, and blue eyes, and is a little bit shy around girls his age. When he's angry, he can have a nasty attitude. Category:He has more abilities than just the Rats'. He also has Lightning Fingers, Fire Balls, Hologram Projection, Geo-Leaping, Ice Darts, and he probably has some hidden abilities. He has an upgraded version of Chase's Laser Bo. Category:He can split it in half, and also render it flexible. He has an indestructible metal skeleton. Category:He loves sports, and is currently wide receiver for the Mission Creek football team. He has a good sense of humor, which makes him popular in the school. Category:Patricia Davenport Category:Patricia and Rachel are sisters. Patricia has a mix of Bree's and Chase's abilities. The mix includes: Super Speed, Super Smarts, Invisibility, Levitation, and Laser Bo. Category:Patricia has a crush on Adam. Category:Patricia and Rachel are so similar, almost the only way to tell them apart is what they look and sound like. Category:Caroline Davenport Category:Caroline, Patricia, and Rachel are sisters. Caroline, aka Carol, has Adam's abilities, but instead of Super Strength, she has Super Speed. Category:Carol has a crush on Chase. Category:Carol acts a lot like her sisters. Category:Zane Davenport Category:Zane is Kai's big brother. They have the same abilities. They act the same. (Mostly.) Zane is also Bree's boyfriend. Category:Zane has blond hair and blue eyes. He does very well with cold, and is an amazing hockey player. Category:Jason Davenport Category:Jason is a bionic 5 year old. He glitches a lot, but the glitching actually helps him. Jizelle raised him. His abilities are: Sonic Scream, Heat Vision, Pressurized Lung Capacity, and Bionic Beacon. Category:Jason is easily made angry. Category:Jason is tall for a 5 year old. Category:Justin Davenport Category:Justin and Jason are twins. They fight a lot over who is taller. In reality, they are the same height. Category:Justin and Jason have the same abilities. Justin is just as easily made angry as Jason. Category:Allie Krane Category:Allie is Krane's little sister. She is not, however, bionic. She and Douglas have had an interesting relationship. They fought over who was smarter, but they were high school sweet-hearts. Category:Allie was upset when she learned that she wouldn't get bionics from Douglas. He didn't because he was trying to keep her safe. Category:Donald, Jr. Davenport Category:Donald, aka Donnie is Leo's little brother.(Biological) Donnie has the same abilities as Leo. Category:Donnie hasn't had luck with girls yet, but he is in middle school, so it won't be long.